


Two Weeks After

by AlexMonopolyGirl



Series: Ballie Fluff [2]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Allie being Allie, Bea being bad-ass, Bea growing into herself, Confident Bea, F/F, Franky oh Franky, sexy times in Wentworth, that's enough said I think, things get steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMonopolyGirl/pseuds/AlexMonopolyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Bea fully recovered from her injuries, the redhead's feeling more confident and whole than ever. She's strong, she's in love and it's time to start living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Weeks After

**Author's Note:**

> SO....basically, the titles of these one-shots will indicate the time-skip between one-shots. So this one obviously is set two weeks after the first one and so will be in the future. 
> 
> Also, I'm SO sorry I didn't post this before. The past few days there was A LOT of rain and electrical power issues in my area and since I have a desktop, you all know how dangerous it is in those moments. I didn't want to risk my computer burning off with the storms. BUT you'll be pleased to hear that part 3 is almost completed and should be posted in a few days.

**DISCLAIMER:: I don’t own Wentworth nor the characters. I’m just borrowing them to play for a little while.**

 

The prison van’s doors were opened and Bea easily stepped out. Mr Jackson was waiting at the entrance as usual. Bea was back from the hospital and she was truly satisfied with what the doctor had said.

“Smith,” the screw said as he got the papers from the other guard who had escorted the redhead to the hospital that morning.

“Mr Jackson,” Bea nodded to him as the man escorted her inside, through the mostly empty hallways. It was almost lunchtime so Bea knew the women were still in their work stations. Usually they had a free hour after work before rec time in the yard. And she knew Maxine would be allowed to get out of work a few minutes earlier to go attend their salon with her but they would be alone because Allie, who acted as their assistant, would be on cleaning duty at the kitchen. _‘Good, I’ve got plans,’_ she thought to herself.

“Ya know the drill, Smith,” Mr Jackson said as he stood next to the strip-search room. Ms Miles was already inside waiting.

“Yes, Mr Jackson,” Bea nodded and headed inside.

When Bea got out of the room, after the ever-uncomfortable routine, she was surprised to see Mr Jackson still waiting for her.

“Come along, Smith. The Governor wants to talk to you,” he said and started to the lead the way, the redhead quickly catching up.

“Do you have any idea what’s it ‘bout?” Bea asked as she fell into step beside the screw.

“No idea, Smith,” Will replied and shrugged slightly.

Bea conceded with a nod and didn’t pry. Mr Jackson seemed distracted that day but he seemed to be fine.

“Are you okay, Mr Jackson?” She asked, concerned for the screw she saw as a friend. “You seem distracted.”

“Just lots of paper work, Smith. Had a long night. Nothing’s wrong,” Will answered and gave her a kind grateful smile.

“No problem, Mr Jackson. Glad you’re okay,” Bea said.

Mr Jackson escorted her to the Governor’s office, knocked and announced her presence before stepping aside and letting her enter.

“Good morning, Smith,” Vera greeted with a welcoming look on her face.

“Morning, Ms Bennett,” Bea said. When the Governor motioned her to sit, she did so. “What can I do for ya, Governor?” She asked, wanting to get to the point.

“Your doctor faxed me the clearance for you to get back to work so you’ll re-join the laundry duty tomorrow,” the Governor stated.

“Sounds perfect, Ms Bennett,” Bea agreed with a nod. She shifted on her seat for a moment and then looked at the woman across the desk. “If you don’t mind, Governor…any word on if Allie and I are gonna have to testify in court?” The justice system had finally learnt and they had locked the Freak far away from Wentworth as her trial started. “I’d just like a heads up, so Allie and I can prepare, ya know?”

“Well, I got wonderful news last night, Smith. You’ll be pleased to hear that your recorded testimony and Novak’s will be admissible in court and neither of you will have to testify in person. You won’t actually have to face her,” Vera explained and held back her smile when she saw the evident relief on Bea’s face. “Your attack and her subsequent mental breakdown was all caught on camera so that alone guarantees she won’t be let out of the psychiatric facility. Add in the recorded confession you got, and Novak’s attack and her recollections of the facts…” Vera allowed herself to smile a bit. “Ferguson’s fucked, Smith.”

“Can’t say I’m not relieved for that…mostly for Allie,” the redhead muttered to herself but the Governor didn’t say a thing even though she had heard. “And trust me, her broken ribs? Every time it rains, she’ll remember me,” Bea stated, a dark look in her eyes.

Vera held back the urge to look away. Yes, she had a soft spot for Bea Smith. If she was honest, she liked the woman who had been through so much. And sometimes it was easy to forget that this woman had single-handedly taken down the Holt family. Vera knew most women had forgotten just who Bea Smith was before… But she knew that **no one** in Wentworth would ever forget how Bea Smith had outsmarted Joan Ferguson.

“I probably should not say this. But if there’s one thing you proved in the past, **Bea** , is that you **do** know how to carry out a plan,” Vera stated, stressing the redhead’s name so she would get what she was trying to say without saying it.

“I was always a good student, Governor. And Wentworth has taught me more than I ever wanted to learn,” Bea said simply and shrugged. She understood, but at the moment she couldn’t care.

Vera nodded.

“If there’s nothin’ more, Governor…” Bea stood up from the chair, gesturing towards the door with her head.

“You’re dismissed, Smith,” was all the Governor said, turning to her computer.

Mr Jackson escorted her out once again, Bea dismissing what the Governor had said to focus on her plans.

“It’s lunchtime so you can head there, Bea,” Will told her as he opened the door that led to the main hall of the prison.

“Thank you, Mr Jackson.”

Bea headed towards the cafeteria and entered through the double doors. Lunch had just begun so there weren’t many women inside. Only a few women were in line serving themselves food. She knew Allie was in breakfast and lunch duty that day and that meant she and whoever was with her would have to clean up afterwards. Some of the women avoided her eyes as she grabbed one of the trays and got in line but some others saluted her with a nod or a ‘hey Bea’. Bea made sure to respond equally and smirked at the women who avoided eye contact. As much as she hated the stupid charade that she and Kaz had put up, the women were buying it. All she had to do was keep up her Queen Bea image. She thought it was stupid, but unfortunately it was also necessary.

She served herself some mashed potatoes, peas and beans. There were chicken milanesas and meat balls with sauce on the menu but Bea opted for the milanesas. She actually liked them. She felt a pang of disappointment when she didn’t find Allie in the line but the redhead pushed the feeling away since she guessed her blonde beloved was in the back of the kitchen.

Bea had just sat down to eat in silence in her usual seat when she saw her crew entering the cafeteria. The H1 women waved at her as they got in line and Bea simply smiled at them and then kept on eating her lunch. She was surprisingly starving.

“Hey, Bea. You got here early, hon,” Maxine told her with a grin as she placed her tray down and sat down.

“When did ya get back from the doctor, Bea?” Boomer asked as she sat next to Maxine, as usual.

“Not too long ago, Booms. Came straight here,” Bea replied easily.

“Hey, Bea. How did it go with the doctor, love?” Liz asked and sat on the other side of the table. Doreen took the end of the table and Sonia sat next to Liz.

“Yeah. How did it go, Bea?” Doreen asked.

“Went well,” Bea replied and grinned. “All cleared up for work and exercise. The Governor already told me I’ll start work tomorrow.”

“So ya’re gonna get back to workin’ out with us?” Boomer asked, excited about having Bea back in the exercise yard.

“This afternoon, yeah, Booms,” the redhead answered, happy about getting back to doing her favourite activity after drawing.

“Fuck yeah!” Boomer cheered.

“But you **will** ease back into it, won’t you, Bea?” Maxine asked with an appointed look. The kind of look that said: _‘I know you won’t listen to your doctor but you will listen to me or so help me God…’_ The dark-haired woman was an expert at that look.

“I wouldn’t dare to do otherwise, Maxie,” Bea replied, her face the picture of innocence even though she was laughing inside.

“Good,” the taller woman nodded her approval. She wasn’t going to let Bea push herself too hard on her first day back lifting.

“So, Max, I’m gonna head early to set up everythin’, ‘kay? So I’ll be there when ya get out of work,” Bea told her best friend.

“Good, yeah. Allie is on cleaning duty today, isn’t she?” Maxine asked.

“Yeah, she is. She must be in the back ‘cause I didn’t see her in the line,” Bea responded.

“I’ll pick ‘er up then and we’ll go to the yard together so ya guys will find us there,” Boomer offered with a nod. The unspoken agreement was that Allie never went alone anywhere, as much as it was be possible. It was something Maxine and she had started, not because Bea had ordered it but because they wanted to protect their friends as much as they could.

“Thanks, Booms,” Bea told her, grateful of her friends.

 

 

*****************

 

Bea had the whole _‘salon’_ set up by the time Maxine arrived. Not that it was too difficult or too much work, really. But it had kept her occupied for a while.

“We should have a few women lined up today,” Maxine commented as she walked closer to her friend. Usually they operated for two hours before rec time so the women could get haircuts or colour done, and Bea taught the classes on the weekends. They had three other women who were hairdressers working with them and Allie acted as their assistant, bringing them what they needed and holding things for them.

“Well, ya got one already,” Bea told her best friend, a grin spreading over her face. The other women were on the other side of the room and were busy chatting as they waited for _‘clients’_ to arrive. So they had privacy.

“I do?” Maxine asked, confused because there wasn’t anyone else in the room but them. There were no clients in sight so far.

Bea grabbed one of the dye boxes, held it out for Maxine, who took it with surprise evident in her face as the realization hit her. The older woman grabbed one of the towels they used to cover the women and sat on one of the chairs.

“Bea? You? Really?” Maxine asked her; surprised her friend trusted her with something like this. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. C’mon,” Bea encouraged her with a nod. When her friend simply stared at her, she shook her head. “It’s just a cut an’ colour, Max. Not rocket science,” she chuckled.

“Alright, okay,” Maxine nodded and took a deep breath as she put down the box and started to get prepared. She had confidence in the skills she had gained with Bea but the fact that **Bea Smith** of all people trusted her with something like this… It felt **huge** for Maxine. It felt **important**. “What’d you got in mind, Bea? I’m sure you already thought about what you want,” she asked as she placed the scissors and other items on the little table beside the chair. Then she wrapped the large towel around her friend’s neck, making sure it covered her completely but it wasn’t too tight.

“Start with the colour and we’ll go from there,” Bea smirked, her eyes looking at her friend’s reflection in the mirror.

Their eyes met in the mirror as Maxine nodded her understanding. She turned her back on Bea for a moment and smiled. She could see a glint, a spark, in Bea’s eyes that she had **never** seen before. In the years she had known Bea, she had **never** seen that spark, that fire, in her eyes. Yes, Allie brought a special kind of fire out of Bea, and usually her eyes were like open books for Maxine. And she could tell this was different; this had nothing to do with Allie…

Maxine glanced back at her best friend and she noticed Bea was absentmindedly humming an old song to herself….And realization hit her fast and hard and it was impossible not to feel happy for her friend. Indeed this was different. This wasn’t about the fire Allie brought out of Bea. This was about Bea…finally…starting to become Bea. Bea who was both Queen Bea Smith and the artist who drew her girlfriend and friends. Bea, the woman who had been through so much but she had come out stronger in the end and was finally feeling comfortable in her own skin. Bea who finally owned up to every part of herself. Bea, the woman who wanted to just love life, live in peace with the love of her life and express herself through herself and her art…

 _‘And maybe learn how to ride a motorcycle,’_ she couldn’t help to think about one of Bea’s secret wishes with a chuckle.

“Why are ya laughin’ so much over there? What’s so funny?” Bea asked, both confused and amused by her friend’s chuckles.

“Nothing, Bea. Nothing,” Maxine shook her head and smiled. “Shall we, then?”

 

 

*********************

 

They were almost done cleaning up and they were all alone except for the bored-looking screw that was standing by the door ready to lock up.

“Ya really did a great job, Maxie,” Bea said as she inspected her hair in the mirror one last time.

“Thanks, I’m glad you’re happy, Bea,” Maxine stated honestly and they both knew she meant more than just the haircut. “You look great.”

“I feel great,” Bea said and smiled.

 _‘Allie’s gonna lose her shit,’_ Bea thought, smug.

As the two best friends walked through the hallways in the direction of their unit, because Bea wanted to change her t-shirt, they discussed a new routine for Bea, so she could start working out again without hurting herself. The redhead was completely wiling to follow it and Maxine was pleased by that. After all, Bea’s hard-headedness was well known to her.

When Maxine saw that Bea had traded her long-sleeve t-shirt for one of her classic sleeveless ones, she couldn’t contain her laughter and just burst out laughing.

“What?” Bea asked, confused by her friend’s laughter.

“Excuse me, love but… Are you tryin’ to send the women a message or just tryin’ to give your girlfriend a heart attack?” Maxine asked and right down giggled like a school girl.

Bea laughed at her best friend’s question and half-nodded.

“Both, Maxie. I can do both,” she replied and smirked before turning on her heel and heading out of the unit.

Maxine laughed again as she followed the redhead towards the yard.

 

*********************

 

Allie and Boomer had already started their own routine of exercises after stretching properly. Boomer was, surprisingly, a great coach, as much as Maxine was. The taller woman always made sure Allie was using the proper technique and that she didn’t over-do herself. _‘No good if ya fuck yourself up, Blondie. Trust me,’_ Boomer always told her. And Allie believed her.

Liz, Sonia and Doreen were sitting on one of the benches, chatting among themselves although both Boomer and Allie commented from time to time. The two women were doing bicep-curls when they heard Doreen’s surprised voice.

“Holy shit! Look at that!”

Allie and Boomer put down the dumbbells before turning around to see what was going on…and Allie felt glad she had put the weights down…

Bea and Maxine were walking, no, no walking, marching across the yard like mighty warriors. Allie’s jaw dropped dumbly when she noticed Bea had her fiery red hair back, pulled up into a ponytail, the undercut more pronounced than ever, and she was wearing one of her t-shirts with the sleeves torn off. She looked…mighty, strong, invincible…She looked right down sexy as hell. It was almost impossible to believe that this was the woman who had sounded so fragile and tired and broken when they had spoken in the hospital.

“Queen Bea’s back, bitches!! Wooohooo!” Boomer was cackling with laughter and glee, nodding and applauding with pride. “Queen Bea! Queen Bea! Queen Bea!” She didn’t stop until Bea arrived to the area.

Bea and Maxine entered the weights area, acting like they didn’t notice the stares from the women around the yard, or how Boomer was pretty much jumping around with joy.

“Ladies,” Bea greeted them as she and her friend walked pass the weights rack. She saw the way Allie was frozen in place staring at her open-mouthed. The redhead put a finger under her chin and closed her mouth before joining Maxine to begin stretching. It felt damn good to be the assertive one for once.

“Oooohhh! Bea’s gotcha speechless, Blondie! Bea’s gotcha good!” Boomer teased her still laughing.

“Fuck. Me,” Allie breathed out, trying to kick-start her brain again. But she just couldn’t remove her eyes from her stretching girlfriend.

“Nah. Thanks, Blondie but that’s Bea’s job,” Boomer joked, making Liz, Doreen and Sonia laugh at her quick thinking.

Allie shook her head.

“Well played, Booms,” she admitted and chuckled.

“C’mon, Blondie. Don’t get distracted,” Boomer told her as she picked up her weights again, hers much bigger than Allie’s of course.

“You’re right. I ain’t givin’ her the satisfaction,” Allie scoffed and shook her head again. Bea had gotten enough of a reaction from her. She didn’t know her girlfriend had it in her, if she was honest. But she was going to keep her cool.

“Sorry to say, love, but I think ya already did,” Liz commented holding back a grin. Seeing Bea and Allie acting like teenagers in love was truly heart-warming…and a lot amusing.

“Oooohh! Nice one Liz!!” Boomer laughed.

“Thought ya were on my side, Liz!” Allie mock-complained. She wasn’t actually upset, she was actually quite amused.

“We always tease Bea. It’s only fair, love,” Liz shot back and shrugged, Doreen and Sonia laughing along. Boomer was pretty much about to pee herself laughing so much.

Bea and Maxine pretended not to hear what their friends were saying but in fact they could. And it was taking a lot of them to not burst out laughing. When they moved to the weights’ rack, they turned their backs on their friends and shared a smirk.

“Seems your Allie has rubbed off on you in more ways than one,” Maxine commented casually because no one had ever seen Bea like that before.

“I feel great, Maxie,” was all Bea said and shrugged before grabbing the 20 lbs. dumbbells, Maxine copying her actions.

As it always happened, everything else just faded away when Bea started her work out. Yes, part of her intension had been to tease her girlfriend a little since Allie was always teasing her. But the main reason for bringing her old hairstyle back was just because she liked it: it felt like **her**. Made her feel good. And she **did** feel good. She felt grounded, more complete than ever before. It was a new thing for her: to feel confident, good and comfortable in her own skin. It was both new and strange, specially considering her past… But she truly felt great. But it all faded away as she focused on the weights in her hands, on flexing and relaxing her muscles, on breathing…

Allie wasn’t doing so well on her end. Her eyes kept drifting off to where Bea was and she could feel the desire stirring in her gut. They had cuddled and kissed plenty since Bea returned to Wentworth, set on enjoying being together and out of danger. They were still discreet, of course, they would never let themselves become blind again. Not after they had been so open, so blinded by their blossoming relationships to not notice the danger of the Freak looming over them. They would never make that mistake again. But being cautious didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy being together and they were doing great on that front. They had been so focused on their emotional stability and on making sure Bea healed properly that they hadn’t done more than kissing. Both Allie and Bea loved kissing each other, of course they did. But at the same time they were still a new couple who had just become physically intimate. The blonde’s desire may have taken a back seat as her lover healed… But now her desire was stirring and stretching and begging to be attended.

The way that Boomer, Liz and Doreen kept snickering like children wasn’t helping at all.

Allie saw Bea and Maxine hold huge disks over their heads as they started doing squats…and that was enough for her.

“Fuck it, I’m done,” she told her _‘coach Boomer’_ and put the dumbbells down.

“Ya done, Allie?” Boomer asked.

“Yeah. Done for today, Booms,” the blonde said as she stretched a little. “Gonna head to the showers.”

“Wait up, gonna go with ya. Am done too,” Boomer called out and hurried to put down the weights.

Allie held back a groan. She had hoped to get a little _‘me time’_ either in the shower or in her cell afterwards. But if Boomer was with her she couldn’t do a thing. She loved how her friends looked after her. She was grateful, in fact. But her libido was a selfish beast and had slept for long enough…And now it was roaring to come out and play.

As she and Boomer walked back inside the prison, Allie shook her head to herself. _‘Idiot. Booms’ a friend and she’s lookin’ after you. Don’t make the same mistake again, you moron,’_ she chastised herself.

“Hey, Bea! I think ya were a little too much for Allie,” Doreen called out teasingly and laughed, once the blonde and Boomer had disappeared behind the doors.

Bea gave her a completely innocent look, although her sparkling eyes gave her mirth away.

“Don’t know what you’re talkin’ ‘bout, Dor,” she said and put down the disk. She followed her taller friend to the bench press and Maxine prepared the bar for her. The taller woman readied to spot her and shot her an amused look when she laid down on the bench. Bea winked at her and wiggled her eyebrows twice.

 

*********************

 

After they took a shower Bea and Maxine headed to their unit, each woman heading straight to their cells to dump their toiletries bags.

Bea saw that Boomer, Liz, Sonia and Doreen were sitting around the table and she waved at them before entering her room. The redhead closed the door behind her and noticed her girlfriend sitting on the edge of her bed, obviously waiting for her.

“Hey,” she said and left her bag next to the sink. She smiled, always happy to see her.

“Hey back, you,” Allie said and stood up, coming closer. “So…ya got a little cut an’ colour,” she added, a cheeky smirk spreading over her face, her mind recalling a certain memory.

“Yeah, thought it was ‘bout time,” Bea commented, a little sheepish look on her face. “Feels more like me, ya know? But…what’d ya think?” She asked, wanting to hear her girlfriend’s opinion.

“It really doesn’t matter what I think, as long as **you** feel good about it, babe,” Allie replied sincerely. “But since ya asked…” Her eyes stared right into her girlfriend’s eyes. “Ya look fuckin’ amazin’, Bea.”

“Good. Glad,” Bea nodded.

“Take it down, please?” Allie requested gently.

“Sure.” Bea took off the band holding her ponytail and shook her head. Her newly trimmed hair fell right above her shoulders and her natural curls were still slightly damp from the shower. “Why?”

“Looks just as lovely down as it does up,” the blonde complimented as she stopped closer to her lover. “And so I can do this.” Allie’s hands were buried into the red curls and their lips crashed together as the blonde poured all her passion into the kiss.

Bea’s hands went instantly around her girlfriend’s waist to pull their bodies flush against each other as the kiss intensified, their mouths practically devouring each other.

Eventually, though, Allie pulled away, her breathing heavy with desire and her eyes burning.

“Why did ya stop?” Bea asked, breathless and confused.

“‘Cause I gotta get myself under control,” Allie confessed.

“Why?” The redhead asked, her brain a little too occupied to think rationally.

“‘Cause if I don’t, I’m gonna fuck your brains out right here, right now and I don’t know whether you want that or are even ready for it,” the blonde admitted.

“But…I do,” Bea stated. “I want you, Allie…” She blushed slightly but smiled. “Like I never wanted anyone in my entire life.”

“Ya do?” Allie asked.

“Yeah… I do,” Bea admitted.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy, Bea,” Allie breathed out before taking the redhead’s lips with her own again. Her hands automatically grabbed the redhead’s hips, pressing their bodies closer. But her hands were itching and restless and soon they started to wander under her girlfriend’s long-sleeved t-shirt, caressing her back and ribs, not quite reaching where they wanted to reach the most.

“…Allie, I wanna feel ya,” Bea rasped out, her voice thick with desire. Her hands were clutching at the back of Allie’s hoodie, bunching it up, desperate. But her inexperience was making her hesitate, not sure how to proceed.

Allie’s reply was simple. She pulled away only an inch and pulled off both her hoodie and t-shirt in one smooth movement, throwing them onto the bed. Her lips met Bea’s once again as her hands resumed their activities under Bea’s t-shirt.

“Do whatever ya want, babe,” the blonde got out between kisses.

Bea wanted to look at her lover since it had been so long. As Allie’s mouth kissed and nibbled its way over her jaw and down her neck Bea allowed herself to admire Allie’s almost naked torso…. She was so beautiful, so incredible beautiful, and all the exercise was starting to show as well, making her even more attractive than she already was. Bea’s tentative hands started a gentle caress of her girlfriend’s body, drawing hot-lines of fire with each digit. Her hands caressed the blonde’s abs, her ribs, her hips, and her back until finally reaching her bra-clad breasts. She felt Allie smirk against her neck and the blonde slowed down her kisses. The blonde was content with just nuzzling her neck with her lips and let her explore.

“Fuck, Bea, just when I think I can’t get any more wet for ya,” Allie husked out in her lover’s ear. “Ya go and prove me wrong…”

“Shit, Allie, I…” Bea’s hands became more eager in their explorations after hearing the blonde’s words.

“Ya like it when I talk dirty to ya, Bea?” Allie whispered hotly against the redhead’s ear. She took the redhead’s earlobe between her lips and sucked lightly and she could hear and sense how Bea tried to hold back her moan. “Don’t rob me of your sounds, baby. Please. Let me hear ya… Bea,” the blonde pretty much moaned her girlfriend’s name right before capturing the older woman’s lips again with her own into a passion filled kiss.

Growing bolder Bea’s hands went south, heading down to the blonde’s ass. Allie was still wearing her teal pants but Bea didn’t really care; her hands grabbed handfuls of her girlfriend’s ass, getting a deep throaty moan from the younger woman.

“That’s my girl,” Allie pretty much panted with glee and desire into her girlfriend’s mouth. “Touch me, Bea…fuck me,” she encouraged, excited at how bold Bea was acting.

They didn’t hear the first knock on the door. But there was a second more insistent one and it cut through the fog of lust that had settled over the two women.

“Bea? Hon?” Maxine’s voice floated through the closed door and Bea froze in place.

The redhead tried to clear her throat.

“What, Max?” She called out harsher than she intended but honestly didn’t care at the moment.

“We’re headin’ out for dinner, hon. You wanna us to wait for you two or you’ll meet us there?” Maxine regretted interrupting her friends but someone had to and it was better if it was her.

“Go ahead. We’ll meet ya lot there,” Bea replied and tried to fight off the blush she could feel spreading over her cheeks. Her heart was racing inside her chest and she was trying to not feel so embarrassed.

“Okay!”

Bea rested her head back against the door and tried to get her breathing back under control. She felt Allie rest her head on her shoulder and her shoulders shook with silent laughter.

“I’m guessin’ we can’t skip dinner now. Can we?” The hopeful blonde asked. And Bea was so incredibly tempted to say that yes, they could. But they both knew they couldn’t.

“There’s dinner and the count so… We’ll go eat and then…” Her blush deepened as she cut herself off.

“Fuck,” Allie lamented but then she pulled away and nodded. She went to grab her clothes from the bed. She had to untangle her t-shirt and hoodie before putting them back on.

Bea remained in the same position, trying to calm her heart and hoping her blush had faded at least some.

“Ya okay, Bea?” Allie asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Bea replied after a moment. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and smiled at her girlfriend. “I’m great, Alliecat.”

“You’re fuckin’ lucky I love ya so damn much to let ya call me that,” Allie teased with a cheeky grin. In reality, she loved it when her girlfriend called her that.

“Ya love it, don’t lie,” Bea joked and grinned. “I love ya too, by the way.”

“C’mon, lover. Let’s go eat and afterwards, we can get to the real eatin’,” Allie’s words dripped with the innuendo as Bea’s jaw dropped slightly and her blush returned at full force. The blonde winked and opened the door. “Shall we?” She said cheekily with a theatrical gesture and then walked out of the unit.

Bea quickly caught up with her, face still red and muttering something along the lines of _‘cheeky bitch’_. Allie bit back her smug smirk as they walked towards the cafeteria.

Once they got their trays loaded with food, they went to sit in their usual seats in the H1 table. Bea instantly glared at the other women, who were obviously trying to hide their snickering.

“I swear to God…” She warned them with a frown. “Don’tcha fuckin’ dare, you lot.” The redhead then focused on eating her food, trying to make it seem like she wasn’t rushing even though she was. She wanted to be done with dinner as soon as possible.

For once Allie didn’t say anything. She focused on eating her food, giving up the pretence that she wasn’t rushing. Her whole body was throbbing with pent-up desire and her hunger had nothing to do with food.

Both they both knew they would have to wait for the count and lock down so there was nothing they could do but try to eat and distract themselves.

 

 

*********************

 

Maxine, Boomer, Liz, Sonia and Doreen were all having a cup of tea and watching some telly, a new talent show where people sang. And they liked hearing the people sing. Bea and Allie had disappeared into the redhead’s cell as soon as they had gotten back into the unit and they had tried to keep their laughter at bay. The H1crew were truly happy for their friends and it was just too easy to tease them.

The headcount was announced and the women stood up to take their places in the doorways of their rooms.

“Oi! What ‘bout the lovebirds?” Boomer asked and jerked her head towards the closed door of Bea’s cell.

Maxine sighed and headed over. She didn’t want to interrupt her friends, **again** , but if they weren’t present for the count they would get slotted and **no one** wanted that. The dark-haired woman knocked on the door.

“Bea, sweetie?” She called out gently. “Count in one minute!”

“‘Kay, Max!” Bea’s voice floated back through the door.

Maxine went back to her room and stood on the doorway. Not a second later Allie rushed out of Bea’s room and went to her own while fixing her t-shirt and hair. Her hair was a little over the place and there was a lovely shade of red over her face. Boomer snorted and Maxine shot her a warning look. Bea leaned against the doorframe of her cell, clothes in place and hair hanging loose over her shoulders. The redhead crossed her arms across her chest and kept her head slightly lowered. She was obviously avoiding their eyes but Allie’s, who shot her a satisfied wink.

When Mr Jackson entered the unit for the headcount, he greeted them with a smile as usual. He quickly muttered their names as he ticked their names off on his clipboard.

“How are ya, Mr J?” Boomer asked him after he ticked off her name. “We didn’t see ya at all today.”

“I’m good, Boomer. Just lots of work, ya know,” the screw told her. “Max,” his eyes glanced at her and ticked her name off his list. “Doreen.” He ticked her off as well. “Liz.” He shot her a kind smile as he ticked her name off. “Allie.” He glanced at her and ticked off her name, the last one of the list because she had been the latest addition to the unit.

Will frowned slightly when Novak didn’t say a thing. The blonde always had a funny comment whenever he did the headcount but this time she was completely silent. He looked at her and noticed how Allie and Bea were staring at each other. It didn’t take a genius to put two and two together. His eyebrows rose and he shot an amused look at the other women.

“Don’t keep the whole prison up, please,” he joked although the two women in question were not paying attention. But the rest of H1 snickered at his words. “Have a good night, ladies. Try to get some sleep,” he added with mirth as he locked the entrance gate up for the night. As he walked down the hallway, he couldn’t contain his chuckles.

Boomer went to say something about Bea and Allie but both Maxine and Liz shook their heads at her. She sighed as she walked back to her armchair: people always cut off her fun…

Once the women returned to their telly show, Bea simply turned around and disappeared back into her cell, not bothering to close the door completely because she knew Allie wouldn’t be too far behind.

Bea was leaning against the furthest wall, her arms still crossed, when Allie walked through the door. The blonde leaned back on the closed door and observed her girlfriend for a moment.

“You okay, baby?” She asked, needing to be sure that Bea was okay after their intense make-out session. It had gotten **really** intense and heated.

“I am,” Bea responded calmly and held out her hands. “Come here, gorgeous.”

“What’s on your mind, Bea?” Allie asked as she crossed the room and her hands grabbed the older woman’s. Bea gently pulled her closer and their arms separated enough to go around each other, pressing their bodies as close as they could be. Their bodies moulded perfectly together and it amazed them both every single time.

“…Us…Us, ya know,” Bea admitted with an embarrassed little smile. “‘Bout finishin’ what we started.”

“Now **that’s** the kind of thoughts I like, baby,” Allie said and smirked. “What were ya thinkin’ exactly?” She asked, gently encouraging her lover.

“It’s well…” All her boldness from earlier had seemingly faded away because she was struggling to put words together to express what she wanted.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Allie said and smile reassuringly. “It’s cool, Bea. Ya don’t actually have to say anything, it’s fine.”

“I want to,” Bea muttered. “I wanna…” She cleared her throat and wished her girlfriend could read her mind but she knew the blonde couldn’t. “You…take care of me, always. Ya make me feel…like I never felt before, Allie,” Bea told her honestly. “And when we were… **together** , before.” The blonde knew then she was talking about their first time having sex. “You took care of me and it was…” She let out a satisfied happy huff of air, causing her girlfriend to smirk smugly. “It was so fuckin’ amazin’,” she breathed out, amazed.

“Why, thank you, baby,” Allie joked, trying to keep the mood light. She knew that Bea could easily get lost in the past and in the negative feelings, if allowed. And she didn’t want that, for the moment.

“I wanna…do the same for ya, beautiful,” Bea finally said, feeling some of her earlier boldness returning.

The blonde’s eyebrows rose at hearing that. Yes, their physical relationship had advanced a lot, and Bea had grown so much into her own skin. But so far, it had been Allie leading and encouraging things, mindful of her girlfriend’s lack of experience. And when they had made love for the first time, it had been Allie gently leading things: checking if Bea was alright, making sure Bea had the best time. She didn’t mind it at all of course; she understood what a huge deal it was for her girlfriend and all she wanted was to make her feel good and happy.

“Just to be clear, are ya sayin’ what I think you’re sayin’, Bea?” Allie asked. She didn’t want to assume, even though her heart had skipped a beat inside her chest.

Bea kissed her then, pouring all her feelings into the kiss. Allie wanted to melt into her lover and just let things flow naturally. But Allie knew that it was not only important to talk, it was truly important that Bea was truly comfortable.

“Babe, slow down, we’ve got all night long,” the blonde said as she gently broke the kiss. She got the message, though. “Bea, ya sure? You don’t have to do anythin’, okay? I need ya to understand that.”

“But I want to!” Bea spitted out vehemently. “God, Allie, I want you so much,” she breathed out, her tone almost desperate. “I **want** to feel ya, to please ya as much as you to me. I **know** I don’t have to, love. I do know. But **I want to** ,” she added, stressing her words so her girlfriend would understand.

Allie captured Bea’s lips into a heady kiss, unable to help herself due to the desire cursing through her veins.

“Fuck, Bea, ya have no idea what ya do to me,” the blonde breathed out against her girlfriend’s lips.

“I wanna feel exactly what I do to ya, Alliecat,” Bea husked out and she felt the blonde tremble in her arms. “Let me?”

“Can’t say I never dreamt about it, babe,” Allie confessed with a cheeky smirk.

“You did?” Bea was blushing but thankfully her girlfriend wasn’t bringing it up.

“Oh, yeah. Since I met ya, pretty much,” the blonde admitted.

“Well, let’s hope I don’t screw it up,” Bea joked and chuckled. But Allie still heard the nerves in her voice.

Allie’s hands cupped her girlfriend’s face and her baby blues met brown eyes.

“You won’t,” she said, confident as always. She could have made a thousand different jokes or cheeky comments but she chose to be serious for once. “There’s no way to screw it up, Bea. Right here, right now, there’s no right or wrong, just me an’ ya, baby. Don’t do anythin’ ya don’t want to, take your time, explore, do whatever ya want. I’m yours, Bea Smith. **So** yours,” Allie moaned against her girlfriend’s lips when Bea kissed her again…

 

 

*********************

 

 

Later that night, when they sky had begun to clear, the two lovers had pulled the covers over their spent bodies and snuggled, faces pressed together and arms around each other.

“Hmmm…Love ya, Bea,” Allie whispered, eyes closed and near asleep as she snuggled closer.

“…Luv ya, Alliecat,” the redhead whispered back, almost completely asleep.

Bea buried her face between the pillow and her girlfriend’s neck. She was almost completely asleep but her brain was trying to resist; there was a familiar panicky feeling nagging at the back of her mind.

“Sleep, baby,” Allie murmured, as always completely attuned to her girlfriend’s feelings. “I’m right ‘ere…”

“Don wanna…” Bea whined, much like a child. And that woke Allie up, her baby blue eyes filled with love and contained laughter. The redhead’s arms tightened around her.

Allie's smile was also sad... It hadn’t been the first time Bea’s mind fought off sleep and said things while she was in that mostly-unconscious state or when she was fully asleep; it had happened more than once since the older woman’s return to Wentworth.

“I’m right ‘ere, baby. Warm and real, all yours,” the blonde whispered, knowing her words always soothed her girlfriend into a restful sleep. “Let go, Bea. Sleep. I ain’t goin’ anywhere, I’m stayin’ right ‘ere for ya, with ya,” she continued to whisper as she held the redhead close.

“Don leave…without me…” Bea whined again and lips trembled against Allie’s neck. Her arms tightened her hold on the blonde once more and Allie’s heart simply broke for her beloved.

Allie blinked back tears and once again cursed the fucking Freak in her mind. _‘That fuckin’ bitch,’_ she thought to herself. She knew Bea was working with Ms Westfall (twice a week instead of one) to try to _‘cure’_ her anxiety about falling asleep and her fears regarding what had happened. But they all knew it would take time and a lot of patience. _‘Well, patience and time, I got lots,’_  she thought as a way of comforting herself. She comforted herself by remembering that they were alive, together and had a whole future ahead of them while the Freak was rotting inside a room with padded walls and a straight jacket.

“Listen to me, ya hard-headed woman… **never again**. I’ll never go anywhere without ya again, Bea Smith. Ya hear, aye? My sweet, beautiful love… So try to rest, ‘kay?” The blonde reassured her and felt Bea give a sleepy nod.

“Luv ya…beautiful… _my seahorse_ …”

Allie frowned slightly at hearing that: it was late and her mind was tired so she couldn’t remember the seahorse reference for a moment. But after a minute she did remember and a loving smile spread across her lips, her heart expanding in her chest. _‘She remembers…’_

Bea completely relaxed into her and Allie relaxed as well, falling asleep a moment later with a smile on her face.

 

*********************

 

It felt odd, being back at work in the laundry room. Maxine and Boomer had joked and made a big show of being relieved of not having to use the steam press anymore and everyone had laughed, including Bea. She loved her friends for it. It felt weird on one hand but at the same time it was familiar and she liked it. Lunch had come and gone and now they had two more hours of work to go.

Liz, Maxine and Boomer were folding sheets by one of the tables. Doreen and Sonia were by the sewing machines. Liz glanced at Bea and then smiled at Maxine when the dark-haired woman copied her actions.

“She seems to be settlin’ well back into things,” Liz commented in a low voice and glanced back to the redhead, who was concentrated on her task.

“She is, now that she’s all healed up,” Maxine commented back, happy for her friend.

“And that she’s got her ladylove by her side, aye,” Boomer commented as well, keeping her voice low because she didn’t want Bea to get mad at her.

Liz and Maxine laughed and nodded, because Boomer was actually right.

“I think their relationship’s the best thing that happened to ‘em. Bea was so lost before Allie and Allie…well, who knows where she’d end up under Kaz’s influence,” Liz mentioned, truly happy for them.

Maxine nodded her agreement.

On the other side of the room, Bea brought the steam-press down onto another sheet. She seemed to be completely focused on her task and nothing in her expression betrayed her thoughts. But it was all automatic. In reality her mind was far away from the laundry room: her mind was still in her cell with her lover and the activities of the night before. Bea had thought that being made love to was incredible but she was wrong. Because making love **to Allie** and later **with Allie**? That was the most amazing thing she had ever experienced in her life, after motherhood. Of course they were completely different things but Bea knew that after Debbie, Allie was the best thing that ever happened to her.

At some point Doreen had started singing softly and all the women had fallen silent in order to listen because she had a beautiful voice. Not even the screw had dared to tell her to stop.

 

*********************

 

They were heading towards their unit after work; they had an hour before rec time, when Mr Jackson caught up with them.

“Ladies,” he greeted them with a nod. “Smith, ya got a visitor,” the screw informed her.

“Great!” Bea grinned because she knew who it was. But then she frowned because she wouldn’t be there when Allie got out of work.

“Don’t worry, Bea, I’ll wait for Allie,” Maxine told her. Bea always waited for Allie to get out of work and she didn’t want her friend worrying.

“Thanks, Max,” Bea told her best friend gratefully and then followed the screw. “Do ya know if it’s Franky, Mr Jackson? I mean, must be ‘cause there’s no one else but…”

“Honestly, no idea, Smith. I got told like two minutes ago,” Will replied with a smile.

“Great. Thanks, Mr Jackson.”

They went through the usual hallways, Mr Jackson unlocking the doors for them. The guard opened the door to the visitors’ centre and let Bea through.

The redhead looked around instantly, searching for her friend. A huge grin spread across her face when she spotted Franky standing up from one of the chairs.

“Fuck me and call me Shirley!” The brunette boomed, a gleeful grin in her face. “Booms was right! Queen Fuckin’ Bea’s back!” She laughed loudly.

“Oh, fuck off, Franky!” Bea scoffed half-heartedly and hurried to hug her friend, the taller brunette instantly hugging her back. “Fuck, I missed ya, ya jerk,” she muttered into her friend’s shoulder.

“I missed ya too, ya crazy bitch,” Franky shot back with a smirk as they parted. The tattooed brunette placed her hands on her friend’s shoulders and her blue eyes observed her. “How are ya, Red? And no bullshit, aye? Don’t fuckin’ lie to me.”

Bea smiled and placed her hands on top of her friend’s forearms, touched by the concern.

“Ya have no idea just how fuckin’ great I am, Franky,” the redhead answered honestly and got a raised eyebrow from her friend.

“Oookay, okay…” Franky let go of the redhead, still observing her like an eagle. “Get over ‘ere and tell everythin’ to your aunty Franky, Red,” she added as she sat on the chair and dragged it closer.

“Tell ya what, Franky?” Bea asked, a little confused by what her friend meant. “Can’t I just feel good?”

“You’re bloody glowin’, Red. Ya look liked ya got laid or some shit like that.” Franky leaned her elbows on the table and smirked. “Did ya finally get laid, Red?” She asked as if it was the biggest gossip of the year.

“Piss off, Franky,” Bea rolled her eyes at her friend and then gave her a mild glare. “Can we not talk ‘bout that, please?”

Franky’s jaw dropped because that was enough answer for her. She couldn’t believe it! She knew her Red, and knew enough about her past to know that if **Bea Fucking Smith** finally took that step…it was **huge!** Franky felt so damn **proud** for and of her best friend! Red **HAD** it in her! Franky simply shook her head as she laughed and leaned back on her chair.

“‘Kay, ‘kay, won’t ask…for now,” Franky said. She stared at her friend for a moment. “Really, how are ya, Red? What did the doc say? Booms told me ya were doin’ great but I wanna hear it from ya.”

“I am great, Franky. All cleared, back to workin’ out an’ work. I feel great,” Bea answered honestly, unable to hold back her smile.

“No after effects, then?” The brunette asked.

“Nah. I still get a little discomfort as my body adjusts back to the routine. But I really am fine, Franky, I swear,” Bea reassured her.

“Good, good,” Franky nodded. “Glad to hear that, Red. And how’s everythin’ ‘round this place?” The brunette asked, glancing around the room for a moment.

“Everything’s good for the moment. Seems like the peace is holdin’, at least for now,” Bea replied with a nod.

“And how’s that crazy bitch Kaz doin’ as Top Dog?” Franky asked and smirked. “Gone and fucked up yet?”

Bea couldn’t help to chuckle. She leaned forwards a little and lowered her voice. She didn’t want anyone to hear them.

“For now it’s all good, she’s doin’ good. But ya know how it is, Franky, for now it’s all **quiet** ,” Bea replied and her friend nodded in understanding.

“For now the women are in line, calm. But what ‘bout when someone looks for troubles? Or someone breaks the rules and gots to be punished?” Franky summarized what the redhead wasn’t saying. “Ya think she can handle that? Doin’ what’s got to be done? Ya think she can actually **be** the Top Dog, when it comes to it?” She asked.

Bea stared at her best friend for a whole minute before answering.

“To be honest? I don’t know, Franky. I just don’t know,” the redhead admitted. “That’s a bridge we’ll cross, when it comes the time. And then we’ll know…if she’ll turn into another bloody Jacs or…” Bea gave her a look and Franky chuckled.

“Or an us, Red?” Franky asked, amused.

“Worse than us, Franky,” Bea admitted.

“So that’s why ya agreed to this peace shit, Red? To keep an eye on ‘er? Make sure she doesn’t fuck up?”

“That and…ya know why, Franky,” Bea replied. “For the girls, to keep ‘em safe, out of danger. After everythin’ that’s happened, after everythin’ **we** put ‘em through? Don’t ya think they deserve this peace?” The redhead knew that of all people in the world, Franky would get it.

“Yeah, they do, Red. But make sure to put yourself first too, ‘kay? Won’t do ya or ‘em any good if ya get fucked up again. Ya got to look after yourself, Red, ya hear?” Franky told her vehemently. “For ya, for your girl and all of ‘em. But mostly for ya.”

“I know, Franky. I know,” Bea nodded.

“Good.” Franky smirked mischievously and Bea honestly dreaded to hear what would come out of her mouth. “So…how’s the love life, Red?”

“Oh fuck off, Franky!” Bea shook her head, not at all surprised by her friend’s cheek. A little smile pulled at her lips but the redhead tried to hold it back.

“C’mon, Red! Share with your aunty Franky! Ya know ya wanna….” The brunette goaded her best friend with a smirk. “How’s everythin’ with your Blondie?” She decided to ask instead of asking the questions she was dying to ask. She couldn’t help to be curious.

“Everything’s fine with her, we’re…we’re better than ever,” Bea replied with that expression she always wore when talking about Allie to her friend, like she was trying to keep her cool and not smile like a loon.

“Glad to hear that, Red. Glad you’re both doin’ good,” Franky told her honestly. She was observing her friend and she could see Bea was truly glowing. “Shit, Red, ya really are bloody glowin’…Love suits ya,” she teased and laughed when the redhead shot her a glare. “Blondie better be treatin’ ya right or she’ll have to deal with me, ya hear?”

“Piss off,” Bea muttered as she blushed. “Allie always treats me right. She’s…she’s just fuckin’ incredible, Franky,” she added in both elation and disbelief of just what she had done to deserve such an incredible person in her life. The brunette leaned forwards and grabbed the redhead’s hand.

“Better believe it, Red, ya fuckin’ deserve it,” Franky said honestly.

“And…how’s **your** love life, Franky?” Bea asked and smirked, trying to draw the topic away from herself. But she got alarmed when her friend smirked like the cat that got the cream. “That’s not an bloody invitation to share private details of ya and my shrink, Franky!” She hissed in warning.

Franky simply laughed whole heartedly.

“Knew you were gonna say somethin’ like that, Red!” She laughed again. “But seriously, we’re great. Like ya an’ your Blondie, better than ever, ya know? Specially now that…ya know.”

“Yeah, I get it. And I’m glad for ya, Franky. You deserve it too,” Bea said honestly. She shook her head and decided to take the conversation onto lighter topics. "Work goin’ well?”

“Work is great, my studies are goin’ well, so far,” Franky replied.

“You’re gonna make an amazin’ lawyer,” Bea chuckled.

“Hell yeah, Red!” Franky laughed.

“Ya know, Franky…” Bea hesitated but then she cleared her throat and reassured herself it wasn’t a big deal. “Allie’d like to meet ya.”

“Really?” Franky smirked, delighted by the prospect. “Your Blondie wants to meet me? Lil’ ol’ me?” She asked with a theatrical gesture.

“Yeah…Ya know, we mention ya and she’s heard the stories. And she knows you’re one of my closest friends so she’s curious,” Bea admitted, a little smile on her face.

“Well, well, well…Maybe next time I come for a visit I should give **her** a visit instead of ya or Booms,” Franky said, actually thinking about it. She couldn’t deny she was curious about the woman who had captured her Red’s heart and had brought such happiness to her best friend’s life.

Bea groaned at that.

“Seriously, you and Allie in the same bloody room would be bad for my fuckin’ health,” the redhead muttered to herself but Franky heard her anyway and cracked up laughing.

“Aaww! C’mon, Red! I can play nice!” Franky said. “And I’m sure your girl’s nice, ain’t she? She’s got to be,” she reasoned.

“She’s nice, yeah. But I’m afraid of puttin’ ya two in the same room,” Bea finally chuckled.

“Why? Ya think she won’t resist the ol’ Franky charm, Red? Don’t worry, I ain’t gonna steal your girl,” Franky teased and her tongue pocked out of her mouth as she laughed when her friend groaned.

“Piss off, Franky! Besides, if she fell for your charm, then we’ll know she’s got brain damage as an after effect,” Bea shot back, trying to not smirk but failing.

“Ooohhh! That’s cold, Red!” Franky laughed again. But after a minute of laughing she finally got serious. “Ya know…someone owes me a favour, maybe I could arrange a joint visit, Red. Would that make ya feel better?” Franky asked.

“Don’t know if that’d be better or worse for my sanity,” Bea chuckled. “You really think you can do that, Franky?”

“Maybe, don’t know. Let me look into it,” Franky replied and shrugged. “I’m pretty curious ‘bout meetin’ your girl too, Red. **And** I promise,” she added as seriously as she could. “That is, if ya really do wanna,” she added because she wanted to respect her friend’s wishes.

“All jokes aside, ‘course I’d love to introduce Allie to ya, Franky,” Bea stated honestly. “Even if you two would drive me insane.”

“Then I’ll make it happen, Red,” Franky said and smiled sincerely.

 

*********************

 

Later that night the H1 crew were sitting around the table drinking tea as usual. Headcount and lockdown had already passed so they had the rest of the night for themselves. On one of the table Bea, Maxine and Liz were playing cards. Allie had opted to not play so she could tease and snuggle to her girlfriend’s side while Bea played. The blonde’s suggestion of strip poker had been rejected with a resounding no.

“Jesus, you lot, it was just a joke,” Allie had laughed. “Besides, there’s only one woman I’d rather play strip poker with. Right, babe?” She smirked cheekily at her girlfriend.

“Well, I don’t know who you’d rather play strip poker with but it ain’t gonna be me, for sure,” Bea shot back with a little smirk.

Allie’s jaw dropped with mock-offence.

“That’s mean, Bea. That’s mean,” the blonde said.

“That’s a shame,” the redhead muttered as she focused on her cards. The women, including Allie, laughed.

Allie shook her head with a smile and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek before standing up and going to her cell to get the new book she had ordered. It was arrived that morning and she couldn’t wait.

A few moments later Allie took back her seat next to Bea and relaxed on her chair to read her book.

“You got a new book?” Doreen suddenly asked, curious. “What’s it about?”

Allie held back her tongue. She liked Doreen, she truly did, but the woman was a little too nosey for her taste sometimes. But Allie knew how to play nice.

“It’s the novelization of a movie from the 90’s ‘bout gangsters and shit. Don’t think any of ya know that movie,” Allie said with a shrug.

“It’s ‘bout gangsters? Prison not enough for ya?” Bea joked in disbelief.

“It’s not as it sounds. It’s…about these two characters who manage to steal from the mob and get away with it,” Allie explained with a chuckle. “It’s actually a great story. The movie’s great and really sexy too.”

“It doesn’t sound familiar,” Maxine commented. She loved watching movies and knew a lot but this one didn’t ring any bell.

Allie snorted.

“Seriously doubt any of ya knows this one,” she replied, holding back her laughter.

“Why?” Bea asked curious.

“Well, babe… It’s an American movie. And…” She lifted the book to show the cover that showed two women in an intimate embrace. “It’s a lesbian story. I honestly doubt any of ya watched this movie,” she chuckled.

“Lesbians an’ mobsters? Sounds fun,” Liz joked and laughed.

“Lesbians and gangsters…again I ask, prison not enough for ya?” Bea laughed.

Allie laughed whole heartedly at that.

“It’s actually a great story, the movie’s awesome. And when I saw there was a novelization of it I knew I had to get it,” the blonde explained and smirked mischievously. “I had to put an order and get it approved by the Governor. You **HAD** to see the look on Vinegar Tits’ face when I told her it was a lesbian story!” She giggled like a naughty child.

“No way!” “Ooooohh!” The women laughed.

“Seriously? You told the Governor it was a lesbian book?” Bea asked, not quite believing her girlfriend’s boldness.

“Ya **had** to see the look in her face!” Allie laughed again.

“Can’t fuckin’ imagine the look in Vinegar Tits’ face!” Boomer was about to piss herself laughing.

“It was fuckin’ amazing!”

Bea chuckled and shook her head. She would have paid to see the look in Vera Bennett’s face when Allie told her. She could just picture the cheeky smirk on her lover’s face and it was truly amusing.

“Wanna play another round?” Maxine asked as she shuffled the cards with a smile.

 

*********************

 

Bea had stayed up playing cards with Maxine, Liz and Sonia so when she closed the door of her cell to go to bed, she was careful in case Allie was already asleep. But to her surprise the blonde was still up reading her book.

“Hey,” the redhead said as she took off the cardigan she wore over her pijamas and put it on her shelf with her other clothes. “Thought you’d be asleep by now.”

“Got caught with my book but I think I’ll stop for tonight. I rather snuggle with ya anyway,” Allie smiled as she dog-eared the page she was reading and put the book down on her lap.

“Still can’t believe you told the Governor,” Bea chuckled as she crawled over her girlfriend and settled against the wall.

“Yeah, that was fun,” Allie giggled.

Bea rolled onto her side and leaned up on her elbow as she glanced at the book on her the younger woman’s lap.

“So, how’s your book?” She asked.

“It’s great. Obviously I already know how the story goes but the novelization is great. Also, I was about to read the sex scene,” Allie winked.

Bea chuckled at her girlfriend’s antics.

“Glad you’re enjoyin’ yourself, beautiful,” the redhead said, amused.

“It is a good story. Sure, it’s sexy too. But the story is great. There’s lesbians, gangsters and a happy ending. What more can someone want?” Allie joked.

“So ya like reading novels ‘bout lesbians?” Bea asked, curious about her girlfriend’s tastes. But then she shook her head lightly. “That was a stupid question, wasn’t it? ‘Course ya do, I mean…” She said and hoped she wasn’t being insensitive.

But fortunately Allie understood what she meant and didn’t think twice.

“It wasn’t a stupid question, babe. And yeah, I do,” Allie replied.

“What sorta stories do ya like? Like…I don’t know, fantasy? Horror? I really don’t know,” Bea asked.

“Little bit of everythin’, really. But I do like stories with action, adventure, magic and shit. Ya know, chicks kickin’ ass and all that,” Allie chuckled.

“Why am I not surprised?” Bea teased her.

“I know. What ‘bout ya, baby? Do you like readin’ books?”

“Sometimes, yeah. But I kinda prefer drawin’, ya know,” Bea replied.

“I love your drawings, Bea,” the blonde said and couldn’t help to glance at the corkboard where Debbie’s portrait was hung along with her own and the crew. “They’re amazing, baby.” She never admitted it out loud but she had cried when she saw her portrait there for the first time.

“Thanks,” Bea nodded, thankful of the compliment. “I was actually thinking I could sign up for the art class. Ya know, learn some new stuff. What’d ya think?”

Allie smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

“That’s a great idea, Bea! I think it’s great!”

“I always wanted to learn more,” Bea said and the implied _‘couldn’t before’_ was ignored by the two women. “Learn different techniques and maybe to pain on a real canvas. I always wanted to learn that.”

“Oohh!” Allie put on a seductive face. “Will you draw me like one of your French girls?” It truly took all her will power to not burst out laughing.

Bea couldn’t hold herself back though and she burst out laughing, hiding her face against the pillow. Allie soon joined in and they laughed whole heartedly for what seemed like hours.

“Can’t believe ya actually said that!” Bea exclaimed in disbelief.

“I’ve been dyin’ to say that since I found out you drew,” Allie confessed with a grin.

Bea laughed again as the blonde stood up momentarily to put her book on the shelf and then hurried back to the bed. Bea wrapped an arm around her and pulled the blonde close so they were spooning. The redhead nuzzled the younger woman’s neck with her nose and lips.

“Maybe one day,” she whispered hotly in her girlfriend’s ear. She felt the blonde shivering in her arms.

“Really?” Allie asked without turning around. She didn’t need to look at her girlfriend to know the older woman was probably blushing and she knew to not make a big deal out of it. Bea was still growing into her sexuality and sensuality and as much as Allie liked teasing her and joking around, she knew when to push and when not to make a big deal. She knew when to just let Bea be…

“Said maybe,” Bea whispered, sheepish.

“Now **that** just gives me ideas, baby…” Allie whispered as she slowly rolled around until she was facing her blushing girlfriend. She leaned her face closer until her lips were just an inch away from the redhead’s, their bodies pressed against each other. “Ya just know how to turn a girl on, don’tcha, Bea?”

“…I do?” Bea asked, a bit unsure while her eyes torn between looking into the blonde’s eyes and luscious lips. Her hand was unconsciously stroking the blonde’s hip where the t-shirt had ridden up and her shorts had been lowered just right, not quite realizing the effect her motions had on her girl.

“Wanna see?” Allie asked. She placed her hand on top of Bea’s on her hip, their fingers entwining, and moved it slightly just an inch under her shorts and panties. Her offer had been made and it was up to Bea to accept it or reject it. She would be fine either way. If Bea wanted to have some fun, she was up for it. If Bea only wanted to cuddle and sleep, she was up for it too.

Bea didn’t hesitate. Her lips captured her girlfriend’s into a heady kiss as she rolled them over, positioning herself on top, their lips never parting. Allie moved effortlessly, happy to let the older woman take the lead. She would be lying if she said she didn’t like it **A LOT**. Allie matched the bruising pace of the kiss, their lips pushing and pulling, their tongues exploring each other’s mouths in what had to be the dirties kiss they had ever shared… Allie had her fair share of lovers in her life, but **no one** had ever made her feel like Bea. **No one** had ever light up her fire like Bea Smith…

Bea’s smouldering gaze bore into Allie’s baby blue eyes as they parted just to take a deep breath. The redhead’s hand slowly moved from the blonde’s hip. Her motions weren’t hesitant, no. Bea’s hand was confident and firm as it moved slowly, teasingly, further under the blonde’s panties and to where Allie wanted her most…

In that moment, neither woman cared if they kept the whole prison up. They didn’t sleep much at all during the night…but they sure had plenty of fun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU to everyone who commented, left kudos, etc. You guys made me want to keep writing SO MUCH you have NO idea. And I will!!! Part 3 should be posted soon. 
> 
> Also! Kudos to whoever guessed what movie was referenced in Allie's book. No, the movie actually doesn't have a novelization. But I had the idea and it was hilarious in my head.


End file.
